Usuario discusión:Ijner iaraba
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Bleach Wiki. Bienvenida Hola, gracias por tu ayuda y gracias por interesarte en bleach wiki, pero konan askura se encuentra lamentablemente inactiva y ningun administrador actualmente lo esta. Sobre tu pregunta, para conseguir el nombre en japones de tu estada y sus tecnicas debes meterte en el traductor de google y poner traducir del español al japones luego de pongas el no,bre te apareceran las letras en japones y abajo te dira, leer foneticamente y te aparece como se debe escribir en romaji. por cierto, no aqui nadie sabes japones--[[User:Marcos moreno|''Yamato Kuruma]]33px|link=Usuario Discusión:Marcos moreno A las 15:44 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola yo te puedo ayudar tambien soy administrador si tienes una duda y no sabes como traducir me puedes dar el nombre de tu zanpakuto u o darme tu messenger para facilitar la comunicacion claro si quieres u o tienes Kyūbantai Taicho Ōroshi Hisagi. Bienvenida a la wiki si tienes alguna pregunta y/o problema dimelo y aunque no soy administrador trtare de ayudarte en todo lo posible Kyūbantai Fukutaicho Toshiro Elric 20:49 6 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno ya te puse la "ficha" solo queda editarla 'Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama.' Pues la tabla ya te la coloco Hisagi sotaicho sama y para entrar a la academia debes hablar con Hisagi sotaicho o con algun otro administrador 33px|link=User:Toshiro814 'Capitan:Toshiro Elric 19:09 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Iner ¿por que todavia no te unes a la academia? 33px|link=User:Toshiro814 ''Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:45 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya estas en la academia Archivo:1.jpeg Ichibantai Taicho To Oroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Ok si quieres cuando salgas pide entrar a mi escuadron y segun tu edidiones te colocare el puesto Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:43 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Ijner ¿como te esta llendo en la academia? Capitan:Toshiro Elric 17:59 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok ya lo miro pero ¿te gusta la prupuesta? Capitan:Toshiro Elric 18:19 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejejeje si pero si me gustaria que pertenecieras a mi division esperare :P Capitan:Toshiro Elric 18:37 23 oct 2010 (UTC) no :( Capitan:Toshiro Elric 18:42 23 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Claro! por que no :D Capitan:Toshiro Elric 18:48 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Tranquila lo hare ;) Capitan:Toshiro Elric 18:54 23 oct 2010 (UTC) xD ;) Capitan:Toshiro Elric 18:58 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Si si lo es Capitan:Toshiro Elric 23:34 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Si el es el responsable de todo lo que tenga que ver con la academia ¿por que? Capitan:Toshiro Elric 15:52 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Tranquila ya hable con :) el dijo que ya lo veia y te decia tu otra tarea ten paciencia ;) Capitan:Toshiro Elric 15:57 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Mmmm pues no se si le ha gustado pero mira en la academia tal vez ya la haya puesto hay Capitan:Toshiro Elric 16:02 24 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡ hola ! Jejejeje de acuerdo te deseo lo mejor Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:31 25 oct 2010 (UTC) disculpa me he fijado que cuando subes una imagen (ejemplo shikai) no borras la que ya estava hay deves hacerlo link=User Blog:Ruisu_yadomaru/4ta_División Capitan: Ruisu Yadômaru 00:10 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Te aviso que acabas de eliminar todas las imagenes que estaban en la seccion de Poderes y Habilidades de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, contando con las que estaban en Zanpakuto...asi que voy a deshacer tu revision. No lo tomes a mal pero como dijo Ruisu, si vas a poner una imagen, asegurate de eliminar con la que vas a sustituirla y, ademas, asegurate de escribirlo bien ya que, es Gran Rey Cero, no Gran Rei Cero. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 15:53 26 oct 2010 (UTC) No era un regaño asi que no te sientas mal, pero recuerda previsualizar antes de que guerdes los cambios para que no ocurran cosas como estas...Reitero, no te estoy regañando xD, solo advirtiendo. No te preocupes, ya deshice la edicion, asi que ya todo esta arreglado, pero si vas a poner ese gif. del Gran Rey Cero, elimina la imagen y previsualiza ya que, desde hace un tiempo, me ha estado pasando (y parece que almos otros usuarios tambn) que cuando elimino una imagen apretandole "borrar" se eliminan todas las imagenes del articulo, asi que, cuando vayas a eliminar una imagen, hazlo en modo Fuente, ya que ahi solo tienes que eliminar el nombre del archivo. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 16:00 26 oct 2010 (UTC) No xD, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que cuendo pones el gif. del Gran Rey Cero, que elimines la imagen que ya esta de este, porque osino queda el gif, y el jpg. quedando asi dos imagenes del Gran Rey Cero. En pocas palabras, pon el gif. del Gran Rey Cero y elimina la imagen jpg. antigua que estaba puesta. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 16:07 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Justo ahora me tengo que ir, asi que noc si estas usando el New Wikia Look o el monaco, pero si estas usando el monaco, el modo fuente esta en la esquina superior derecha del menu de opciones. Ahi dice "Fuente" Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 16:09 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Tranquila probablemente se le olvido ya que si fuera te pondria el reprobado ;) Capitan:Toshiro Elric 21:10 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Ijner no se a que te refieres :S Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:39 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Holaaa hola!!! muchas gracias, suerte a ti también para graduarte:D:D:D:D:D:D, a que division entraras?? Jean Pierre kurosaki 15:11 28 oct 2010 (UTC) tambien en la division de toshiro elric!! jaja, pero como aviso que quiero estar en esa division?? Aaaa si es obvio que la tienes que quitar Capitan:Toshiro Elric 17:46 28 oct 2010 (UTC) De nada :P Capitan:Toshiro Elric 17:51 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Si dile que si puede ;) Capitan:Toshiro Elric 17:53 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajajaja de nada pues si puede ser tercer oficial pero no se si se necesitan ediciones todavia no lo hemos definido Capitan:Toshiro Elric 18:00 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Mmmm si te refieres a la hora de diferencia con españa ... no lo se :P Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:54 28 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias hola!! muchisimas gracias por lo de la division de Toshiro y lo de ser oficial ;),) (ojala sea oficial porque con esta CINDY no se si me gradue XDDDD) jajaj Jean Pierre kurosaki 01:34 29 oct 2010 (UTC) nuevo examen Hola!, EN SERIO DESDE EL CAPITULO 22 HASTA LA SAGA BOUNT!! WWOOOWW!!!!!!!!!, ahora he econtrado suficiente informacion de mi nuevo examen, por fin me graduare, ya habia perdido esperanza con Cindy :S, jajajajaJean Pierre kurosaki, Nos Vemos en la division! tercer examen YA TERMINE el tercer examen :S jaja si por suerte!! aunque Cindy era el jabali de Ganju (creo), jajajaja, me voy, en 1 hora mas o menos vuelvo ;) bonnie si, bonnie-chan, jajajajajajaja, volvi, pense q iba a tardar mas:S zanpakuto jaja 4 :P:P , una pregunta one question, yo puedo inventar mi propio shikai??? porque tal vez me lo tengan que decir o tenga que pedir permiso :SJean Pierre kurosaki 17:40 29 oct 2010 (UTC) oficial otra cosa. perdon por molestarte tanto :S:S:S, creo que con lo que he aportado, con mis articulos y con mis ediciones (casi 140) ojala sea suficiente para ser oficial.Jean Pierre kurosaki 17:51 29 oct 2010 (UTC) japones ok muchas gracias! pero el google traductor siempre me funciona,,,, mi zanpakuto se llamara Shinkatsu (no tiene significado lo invente yo), pero hare mi shikai cuando sea oficial (si toshiro me deja) Jean Pierre kurosaki 18:29 29 oct 2010 (UTC) tu pregunta Primero que nada, es SHIKAI no SHINKAI :P:P:P, y no entendi cuando dijiste Nadie te pude decir que te puedes si o no un shinkai o un bankai, ''':S:S :P:PJean Pierre kurosaki 18:40 29 oct 2010 (UTC) perdon hola, perdon x tardar en contestar es que no estaba :S, te pregunte por las dudas porque algunos le pedian a un usuario, pero creo que pedian ideasJean Pierre kurosaki 19:53 29 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias a ti tambien por considerarme un buen amigo :D:D:DJean Pierre kurosaki 20:22 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Jajajajajaja xD '''Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:31 29 oct 2010 (UTC) shikai Hasta ahora esto es lo que tengo: Shikai: Shinkatsu: Su apariencia cambia a ser una cuchilla enorme (parecida a la de Ichigo sólo que más recta), que se le salen dos puntas parecidas a pinchos por encima de la guardia. De los pinchos sale una franja color negro que recorre la espada por el medio. Dorobo: Esta técnica se activa inmediatamente cuándo el shikai es activado. Cuándo Shinkatsu tiene contacto con el enemigo, ésta absorve un poco del reiatsu del enemigo y lo utiliza en su contra Hakai-ryoku: Está técnica roba energía espiritual del ambiente y la reserva, y después la utiliza para lanzar un gran ataque de reiatsu, la puede utilizar cuantas veces quiera, la ventaja es que al gastar energía espiritual del ambiente, Jean Pierre no pierde energía ni reiatsu. Si no hay energía espiritual en el lugar o se acabó, Jean Pierre utiliza su propio reiatsu para hacerla. Tranquila no me molestas y las 3:34 Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:36 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Es de dia pues mejor dicho tarde Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:40 29 oct 2010 (UTC) shikikikikikai lo se, todavia no lo terminé jaja, es que lo empeze antes de que supiera que existia la academia shinigami, al enterarme borre mucho de mi historia y de mis habilidades porque supuestamente ya me habia graduado, y tampoco sabia que habian capitanes como usuarios, cuando me entere borre muchisimo _XDDJean Pierre kurosaki 20:52 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok buenas noches xD Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:59 29 oct 2010 (UTC) si! siii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias por avisarme!!!, FELICITACIONES A TI TAMBIÉN PORQUE SERÁS TENIENTE!!Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 15:06 30 oct 2010 (UTC) shikai esta muy buena gracias!! pero creo que usaré sólo la lluvia afilada;) si quieres pienso algo para tu shikai o bankaiJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 15:47 30 oct 2010 (UTC) guepardo el bankai que me pides es el del guepardo gigante??? bankai bueno, al tener el bankai espejos (el mundo de los espejos), puede ser que te puedas clonar o clonar a un enemigo, o copiar sus técnicas.Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:15 30 oct 2010 (UTC) graduacion bueno entonces usa las tecnicas para el shikai, como si fuera una anticipacion a lo que sera tu bankai. Y AHORA QUE ME FIJO SI ME HE GRADUADO!!! ME HA COSTADO PERO LO LOGRE!!!! PRONTO LO HARAS TU TAMBIEN, NOS VEMSO EN LA DIVISION ;) ;) :D de nada!! perdon por si tarde en responder porque estaba desayunando:SJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:01 30 oct 2010 (UTC) suerte mucha suerte;);) Intenta acomodarlo mas :D [[User: Danieru Médina|'ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι']]Archivo:1.jpeg graduacion pues dile a oroshi!!! yo se lo dije y 10 min despues me graduo :DJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:39 30 oct 2010 (UTC) acomodar oroshi se refiere a poner por ejemplo encabezados, como: 1- apariencia 2- toda la otra informacion que pusiste, y viste que en tu perfil tienes tu informacion general en una especie de esquema con cosas naranjas? bueno haz uno pero con Kenji, ocupacion, afiliacion, genero etc. si no entendiste mucho fijate en alguno de mis articulos de la academia, por ejemplo: Gengoro Onabara ;) suerteJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:47 30 oct 2010 (UTC) encabezado ya lo has hecho antes!, fijate en tu perfil, un enabezado en tu perfil por ejemplo es donde dice Sobre Mí, mira aquí te pongo un encabezado: Hola donde dice hola es un encabezado, solo que enves de Hola pones Apariencia o Historia o lo que tengas que poner. y aqui por ejemplo esta el coso con franjas naranjas: |- | |} asi es mas o menos, Kenji al no tener zanpakuto no pongas la seccion zanpakuto en el esquema ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:01 30 oct 2010 (UTC) de nada, suerte con la graduacion;) cuando te gradues entramos juntos a la novena division, ;) te esperoo:DJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:09 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Muy bueno felicidades estas graduada cual sera tu seudonomino [[User: Danieru Médina|'ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι']]Archivo:1.jpeg nos vemos;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:24 30 oct 2010 (UTC) hola!!Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:48 30 oct 2010 (UTC) chauuu hola, ahora me tengo que ir yo, vuelvo dentro de mucho, 4 horas :S:S chauuu!!Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:53 30 oct 2010 (UTC) hola, me voy dentro de media hora mas o menos, :S ajjaJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:59 30 oct 2010 (UTC) bankai he pensado algunas tecnicas para tu bankai del guepardo, (no hay problema si no te gustan), al ser el mamifero mas rapido del mundo puedes hacer que sea muy rápido, y al tener garras retráctiles puedes hacer que cuando las saca se hace más fuerte o lanzar de las garras una técnica parecida al Desgarrón de Grimmjow ;) solo eran algunas ideas usalas si quieres :D... y para el bankai de los espejos puedes hacer que todo se vuelva simétrico o invertido ya que los espejos te muestran así, aunque es medio parecido al shikai de Hirako aunque usalo si quieres, y otra para el bankai de los espejos, se dice que los espejos reflejan el alma asi que podrias reflejar a tu mundo interno materializando el espiritu de tu zanpakuto para que se una a la batalla (si las ideas no estan muy buenas o sumadas a las otras te haces demasiado fuerte xD no las uses si quieres) Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:08 30 oct 2010 (UTC) historia no la he midificado aún, lo haré cuándo toshiro me acepte como tercer oficial, igual tengo casi toda mi historia planeada, jaja, mi objetivo es eliminar a esos hollow. si quieres te anticipo algo, lo planie muy bien.Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:11 30 oct 2010 (UTC) bleach aaaa jaja, te aviso que ya salio el 294, y ya termino la pelea de yamamoto contra aizen, y te vas a super sorprender por el poder aizen,,,,,, mejor no te cuento mas jaja sino ya lo sabras todoJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:14 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Ijner ya arreglo los puestos xD Capitan:Toshiro Elric 20:54 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola soy Shinryu Kuraiten, primero que nada felicidades por graduarte y convertirte en teniente del noveno escuadron, te lo digo por que ante de ser capitan yo fui teniente de Toshiro. Tambien queria preguntarte, no crees que tu zanpakuto es demasiado poderosa, es decir: Control elemental, Envenenamiento, Canto de Muerte y tambien posees dos zanpakutos? 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 03:14 31 oct 2010 (UTC) solunski creo que es una buena idea, ya que era medio raro tener dos zanpakutos:S ademas dificultaria manejaras en alguna batalla futura;), y tambien por lo que dijo Shinryu Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 15:23 31 oct 2010 (UTC) historia oye una pregunta, puedo incluirte en mi historia?? tu me puedes incluir en la tuya si quieres;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 15:37 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Me alegra que entendieras a lo que me referia, has una zanpakuto buena pero no indestructible en todo sentido, que tenga un o dos motivos en los que se base, como la mia es la luna y energia pura(Luz y electricidad). Gracias por la imagen de Trigun. Por cierto vi que eres de España, la diferencia de hora debe ser grande, que hora es alla? 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 15:45 31 oct 2010 (UTC) En serio, aqui en Costa Rica son las 10 A.M 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 16:19 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Tranquila toma tu tiempo, hazlo con calma =D 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 16:28 31 oct 2010 (UTC) edad Oye en tu historia tienes 13 años??Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:54 31 oct 2010 (UTC) edad inventalo tu;) te pregunte porque Toshiro me pregunto tu edad en tu historiaJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:02 31 oct 2010 (UTC) No esta mal, el tipo de musica que yo escucho es algo asi 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 17:16 31 oct 2010 (UTC) canto de la muerte ahora esta muchisimo mejor pero la tecnica el canto de la muerte es dudosa.. porque si no seria muy sencillo: en una pelea activas tu bankai, el guepardo canta y tu enemigo muere y listo, ganaste. Ya que es una tecnica bastante poderosa podrias hacer como le pasa a Ichigo con el Saigo No Getsuga Tensho, es una tecnica muy poderosa pero despues de hacerla, Ichigo pierde sus poderes shinigami. Podrias hacer que te pase lo mismo o algo menos grave, cómo no poder usar el bankai nunca más, o que puedas usar el bankai pero el guepardo no puede aparecer más, o esa tecnica solo se puede usar una vez y cuando se usa tu bankai se ve afectado o algo asi ;) es solo una sugerencia, porque en serio esa tecnica es muy poderosa.Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:21 31 oct 2010 (UTC) está bastante bien ;) pero podrias poner que mata a enemigos de tu mismo nivel o un poco superior, a los mucho mas fuertes puedes hacer que los hiera muy gravemente, pero no matarlos, ;) obviamente hazlo si quieresJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:28 31 oct 2010 (UTC) link jejejejeje garcias;) oye si quieres entra aqui http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zzXnIltSGc4 despues de que ichigo perdio sus poderes shinigami aparece un nuevo enemigo..... Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:51 31 oct 2010 (UTC) ahpra me ire, no volvere por hoy ;) chauu, si quieres escribeme y te respondo mañana ;) Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:54 31 oct 2010 (UTC) *Si es cierto busque la letra de tu cancion y vi que si habla de paz(La traduje de catalan claro) *Ya vi tu zanpakuto, ahora esta mejor, menos aniquiladora, tambien pense que podrias hacer dos liberaciones Bankai, una el dragon de elementos y otra que concentre tu energia en ti para tener tus otras habilidades Bankai. Perdon por tardar tanto en responder pero tuve que salir a un lugar 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 '''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten ''20:05 31 oct 2010 (UTC) historia y zanpakuto hola!, mira que no tienes muchisimo como dices, no necesariamente tu zanpakuto tiene que tener muchisimas habilidades, por ejemplo mira a Ichigo con su bankai, tiene sólo dos o tres habilidades, (obviamente son muy buenas) ;) y por ejemplo mi zanpakuto en shiaki solo tiene 4 habilidades. Y con lo de la historia, si yo te incluyo en la mia deberias poner lo que hiciste en mi historia en la tuya y tambien tengo que poner lo que tu pusistes de mi en mi historia, porque sino quedaria como si tenemos dos personalidades, uno hace algo en una historia pero otra cosa en otra historia :S, perdon si te aburri por escribir tanto :SJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 13:57 1 nov 2010 (UTC) claro que si!Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 14:05 1 nov 2010 (UTC) historia avisame cuando termines;) ya puse lo que pusiste hasta ahora, pero FIJATE LA HSITORIA DE TOSHIRO, que puso algo de nosotros, debemos ponerloJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 15:33 1 nov 2010 (UTC) tu historia esta muy buenaa :D que has visto lo de toshiro??Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 15:45 1 nov 2010 (UTC) si jeje tenemos que agregarlo. Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 15:57 1 nov 2010 (UTC) ok, avisame cuando vuelvas ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:02 1 nov 2010 (UTC) historia que suerte que volviste, me estaba aburriendo jaja :P pero debemos esperar a ver que pone, porque si lo ponemos nosotros ya tenemos que saber porque te roba la katana jajajJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:14 1 nov 2010 (UTC) jaja ya tengo 200 justito! el nombre lo has sacado de la nintendo no?? que significan en realidad??Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:33 1 nov 2010 (UTC) jeje a ver.. no la verdad que no jajaja Jajajajajaja xD Capitan:Toshiro Elric 17:44 1 nov 2010 (UTC) jeje renji abarai XDJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:46 1 nov 2010 (UTC) Jajajajaja ok si esta mejor xD Capitan:Toshiro Elric 17:49 1 nov 2010 (UTC) sep, oye sabes si esta toshiro, porque no ha puesto nada de la historia ok, continuare la historia, te aviso cuando termine y lo pones ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:59 1 nov 2010 (UTC) ya termine, si quieres la sigues, en la parte que dice "poner el entrenamiento a prueba" puede ser una pelea o que le pidan al capitan (Toshiro) una misión, por ejemplo de ir al mundo de los vivos o algo asiJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:21 1 nov 2010 (UTC) si jeje, una pregunta ¿¿a que te refieres con hacer las historias juntos?? AAAHHH te refieres a armar la historia juntos y ponerla juntos, no hacerla separados y lo que pone uno lo pone el otro, ¿es asi?Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:36 1 nov 2010 (UTC) jaja que has pensado? yo no se debemos planear esa mision que tenemos que hacerJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:49 1 nov 2010 (UTC) para mi zanpakuto???? no entiendo :SJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:55 1 nov 2010 (UTC) si, pero que hace la tecnica?????? una pregunta, no tienes messenger? porque hablar por aqui es mas complicado :SJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:09 1 nov 2010 (UTC) ok me gusto ;);) chauuuuJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:18 1 nov 2010 (UTC) la idea esta buena pero la usaré para mi bankai ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 20:50 1 nov 2010 (UTC) ﻿﻿Jean Pierre vs Toshiro hola, toshiro ya aumento nuestra aparicion, y me toca pelear contra el, fijate en su discusion lo que opino de eso XDDD, lo pongo en el volumen 2 lo de toshiro ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 21:44 1 nov 2010 (UTC) un capitan contra un estudiante!, me vengare de esto cuando tenga todos mis poderes jejejeJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:40 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye en el pedazo de la historia tuya que copiaste y pegaste de la mia entre para modificar solo dos palabras, porque me olvide y escribi cosas en primera persona cuando deberia ser en tercera, si no quedaria como si tu tuvieras mi shikai, no se si entendiste :S Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 00:40 3 nov 2010 (UTC) no no no importa, me equivoke yo, ya esta en tercera persona, me equivoke yo, perdon :S No tranquila solo concentrate en los examenes xD Capitan:Toshiro Elric 21:06 3 nov 2010 (UTC) Jajajaja tranquila si halgo yo te di el permiso ;) Capitan:Toshiro Elric 17:54 4 nov 2010 (UTC) que terminen esos examenes!! extraño hablar contigo, ahora es más aburrido :SJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:51 4 nov 2010 (UTC) hola!!! que suerte que es viernes, ya era algo aburrido sin nadie con quien nhablar :S Ah si, Toshiro puso cosas nuevas y debemos continuar nuestra historia ;) si quieresJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 15:58 5 nov 2010 (UTC) naaa, en una nueva super interesante, tipo una mision secreta sin que nos dieran permiso, o algo super dificil xDJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:01 5 nov 2010 (UTC) la seccion de toshiro o la nueva nuestra? creo que nos entendimos mal :S lo de toshiro esta en la misma seccion, lo de la nueva saga super interesante de la mision y eso es lo que debemos inventar, si kieres :)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:12 5 nov 2010 (UTC) :):):) bueno, como la hacemos?? 1 arrancar jejejejejjee que tal si estabamos matando unos hollow y de repente aparece un Adjuchas, entonces cuando lo ibamos a rematar se arrancariza (o como se diga), y entonces con una serie de ataques combinados y estrategias lo matamos. Entonces queremos averiguar porque habían arrancar pero necesitamos un permiso especial, pero todos estan en la batalla contra Miroku y el rey ese y no podíamos pedrile a nadie, q mas?????? i no te gusta no importa ;) pero estan en la batalla contra Miroku y Lord Dakia gbdhxgtinfrjtgfn bla bla bla y algo mas XD entonces debemos ir.... sin permiso CHAN CHAN CHAN no creo que los otros capitanes nos dejen entrar en la saga ficticia del gotei 13 :S Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:53 5 nov 2010 (UTC) si lo van a decir creo... pero en el futuro nosotros lo vamos a decir, ejjjejejeje, y si, toshiro esta en la saga, el y todos los capitanes, tambien la guardia real. pero tendrian razon, POR AHORA no somos competencia contra Miroku y los otros con nombres raros :SJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:17 5 nov 2010 (UTC) no borre eso, porque toshiro escribio eso despues de que yo escribiera lo mio, ademas no termino todavia lo de miroku perdon x tardar es que no estaba :S sabia que se hablaba catalán pero pensé que era mas al norte como en límites de Andorra, no en Barcelona :P ahora veo q no y bueno, que hacemos con la historia??Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:11 5 nov 2010 (UTC) + sabia que se hablaba catalán pero pensé que era mas al norte como en límites de Andorra, no en Barcelona :P ahora veo q no hola Ijner, veo que estan hablando de ¿por que no participan en la saga? mira, yo estaba pensando en agregarlos en esta saga, el hecho es que no sabia si querian participar porque yo escrbi un mensaje en el blog, invitando a todos los novatos, y el unico inscripto fue kaneshiro y daruno. no te preocupes al final de esta saga tendras una aparicion (nada de charla, BATALLA!!!) - Y por cierto, intenten comunicar todas sus acciones, pues esas sagas sin decirle a nadie no estan bien, solo comuniquesenlo a alguien (es casi seguro que los dejaremos) pero es para arreglar la cronologia-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 18:15 5 nov 2010 (UTC) creo q la 3 XDDD les podemos pedir entrar en la saga, porque en la serie real, Hisagi que es tercer oficial fue con komamura a pelear contra tosen, y el teniente de soi fing peleo contra barragan, asi que podriamos pedir, aunque pensarian que estamos muy sumados o que no tenemos nada mas que hacer :S Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:23 5 nov 2010 (UTC) y otra cosilla NO SE SUBESTIMEN!!!!!!, todos sirven en esta saga, no porque sean tenientes, los tendremos excluidos, todos los que sean del gotei 13, participaran. no importa el rango (ademas si siguen asi, dejaran de ser simples oficiales)-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 18:25 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Si claro, agregare a ambos en cuanto pueda, aunque ahora debo irme, y un saludo, no se preocupen ambos son parte importantes de esta wiki-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 18:28 5 nov 2010 (UTC) jajaja a mi tambien me daba cosita preguntarJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:32 5 nov 2010 (UTC) pa yo me pondria igual si me hablara x primera vez y justo sobre lo que estabamos hablando XDDDDJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:47 5 nov 2010 (UTC) jajaja okJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:52 5 nov 2010 (UTC) ok, ;) ;) mira, yo supuestamente en mi entrenamiento con Urahara para el Shikai, obtuve un hollow en mi interior, no se cómo avisar que lo puedo usar (pero no lo puedo controlar) en una batalla, si es que aparezco en las sagas :SJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:09 5 nov 2010 (UTC) ok ;);) mira, en mi entrenamiento con Urahara obtuve un hollow, y lo puedo usar (pero no controlar, sino que el me controla a mi) y no se como avisarles que tengo un hollow para una batalla de las sagas, si me dejan entrar :S Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:11 5 nov 2010 (UTC) ya le he dicho a marcos ;) :DJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:55 5 nov 2010 (UTC) le dije lo del hollow, que en una batalla me puede controlar fijate en la discusion de marcos moreno, debajo de un comentario mio, lee lo que puso Shinryu ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 21:09 5 nov 2010 (UTC) si jejejeJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:47 6 nov 2010 (UTC) si, esta buena, jeje, pero hay algo que me dejo mal :( la mascara hollow que tenia reservada para poner, me fije y vi que era la misma que Shinryu, y ahora pongo esta y me fijo que Oroshi Hisagi puso la misma :(Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:21 6 nov 2010 (UTC) el problema es que no tengo photoshop :SJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:29 6 nov 2010 (UTC) no te molestes, yo ya busque un monton y la que mas me gusto fue esa :SJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:42 6 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias, esta muy buena, le borrare la hoja verde en paint! xD, ah y la de la pagina no me aparecio :S igual con la otra me basta ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:03 6 nov 2010 (UTC) jajaja muchas gracias!!!! no se como pero algun dia te voy a devolver el favor ;) Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:09 6 nov 2010 (UTC) pero igual me salvaste de elegir unas mascaras que no me gustaban ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:19 6 nov 2010 (UTC) aun no, es que estaba borrando la partes verdes de la mascara y le pifie en algo y le borre la mitad y tengo q empezar d nuevo :@ ahora entro ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:25 6 nov 2010 (UTC) ya lo vi pero no entendi bien, dijo que al final de la segunda saga tendremos una pequeña aparicion y en la tercera sagas tendremos batallas???Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:30 6 nov 2010 (UTC) ok, adios !!!!!! :DJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:36 6 nov 2010 (UTC) he agregado un nuevo volumen en mi historia, pero tu apenas apareces, así que si quieres no lo pongas ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 00:40 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Ya esta arregldo tu nombre-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 11:59 7 nov 2010 (UTC) he terminado la mascara, si quieres te la muestro y me dices que te parece, si quieres;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 12:51 7 nov 2010 (UTC) si has venido!!!!! ya me estaba aburriendo aqui, la pase hablando un poco con Kanehsiro Aono y Marcos Moreno. Y también creé 5 articulos, pero igual, jajajaja XD, bueno, termine la mascara, quedo asi: jeje gracias;) y wow q dia :S, hasta cuando estas? yo dentro de una hora mas o menos me voy, porque ahora yo empeze con examenes y terminan el 19 de noviembre :S (aqui hoy es 7 de noviembre) después tengo unos dias libres y el ultimo es el 25, pero lo bueno es que en tres semanas termino las clases :D, estas en el liceo?Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:56 7 nov 2010 (UTC) XDD yo estoy en primero de liceo, que creo que alla es "secundaria"Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:59 7 nov 2010 (UTC) entonces... cuantos años tienes??????????????????????Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:03 7 nov 2010 (UTC) AAAHHHH YA ENTENDI, yo tambien tengo 13, y estaria en lo que sería el 7º grado ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:08 7 nov 2010 (UTC) pero que?? uy, pero por lo menos sabes algo del año anteior;) y de que pais eras antes?Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:14 7 nov 2010 (UTC) no entiendo porque me va a molestar????????? eres de Rumania, ¿y?, es un país más. no me molesta nada :D:D, ah y ahora me tengo que ir a hacer lo que mas odio en la vida... ESTUDIAR :@, XDDD, chauuuuuJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 17:22 7 nov 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes, un nombre es un nombre y por cierto aunque quisieras no hibas a poder editarla-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 18:40 7 nov 2010 (UTC) hola, volvi pero solo por unos minutos, a menos que mi hermana tarde, porque se fue a no se donde XDDJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:43 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Jajajajaja gracias Ijner la imagen es gracias a Jean Pierre Capitan:Toshiro Elric 23:12 8 nov 2010 (UTC) estas??Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 14:34 9 nov 2010 (UTC) hola, aqui estoy, pense que no estabas y entonces me fui :S, y ya me olvide que te iba a decir XDJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 15:50 9 nov 2010 (UTC) ah :( yo tambien estoy con examenes, pero soy buen estudiante leo un poco y me basta XDDDDDD, igual aqui en Uruguay las pruebas de fin de año son actividades, no un examen escrito como los que dimos a mitad de añoJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:09 9 nov 2010 (UTC) es porque estaba practicando una técnica muy poderosa (jogoku no byu) y al ser del infierno uno siente tristeza, y pedia estar solo porque no le queria mostrar esa tenebrosa tecnica a nadie, por eso me habia quedado solo, ademas odio a los hollow y por la tecnica, el espiritu de shikatsu podia ser un hollow. ;) Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:22 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Jejejeje ok ;) Capitan:Toshiro Elric 21:03 10 nov 2010 (UTC) hola ljner iaraba es la princesa arrancar ¡gracias por tu opinión acerca de mi nombre! el tuyo también está muy bonito mi tecnica salio del entrenamiento y la ayuda de shinkatsu, la tecnica la invente, xD , y aun no se sabe nada sobre esa tecnica ni de Shinkatsu >>>>>>DDDDDDD ah y, si quieres, empezamos la historia nuestra? porque me canse de esperar las sagas XD yo ya empeze, no te agregue porque no te pregunte porque no estabasJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 21:50 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok, waiting for you ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:55 11 nov 2010 (UTC) cuando estes te tengo que decir cosas importantes, pero por correo, por aqui no, aca es mas complicado hablar ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:49 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Ijner dame tu correo por favor Capitan:Toshiro Elric 00:40 12 nov 2010 (UTC) estas ahora?? no podemos hablar mucho aca, por correo ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 16:17 12 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok no hay problema el mio es dfsm96@hotmail.com Capitan:Toshiro Elric 22:05 12 nov 2010 (UTC) hola, te hablo pero estas desconectada y no llegan los mesajes :S, estas ahora?Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:46 15 nov 2010 (UTC) ponte en estado conectado, te mando mensajes pero no te llegan ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 19:53 15 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias jeje gracias por decirlo, es un gusto conocerte, es bueno que hayan chicas por aqui pues al principio me sentia sola pero ya no que genial!!! si tienes dudas comentame bye 200px|link=user:Kenpachi025 20:24 16 nov 2010 (UTC) Aja, ya se lo de que eres timida y todo eso xD. Sobre lo de que edite, lo que más me extrañó, fue que no podia ajustarle el tamaño porque me decia que lo maximo era 2 (lo cual deberia ser 300 o 25, no recuerdo bien), asi que tuve que ponerlo en modo FUENTE y ahi ajustarlo, al menos lo logre :P. Gracias de Todos Modos. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke/Escribeme Aqui 18:23 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola Ijner, queria preguntarte si te interesaria hacer un avatar de tu personaje 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten'' 19:35 20 nov 2010 (UTC)' Bueno, por que puedes hacerte uno aqui http://www.tektek.org/dream/dream.php, son los avatars de Gaia online, se pueden hacer buenos personajes con el kosode, el hakama, unos tabis y hasta un haori para hacer shinigamis, dime si te parece, si no te gusta no importa 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:45 20 nov 2010 (UTC)' estas??Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 14:48 22 nov 2010 (UTC) por fin, hace muchos que no nos encontrabamos, te conectas??Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 14:50 22 nov 2010 (UTC) cuando te envio mensajes me aparece un cartel que dice que el mensaje no te puede llegar :sJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 14:52 22 nov 2010 (UTC) te llegan tarde los mensajes DE NUEVO :S porque respondes cosas que te mande hace mucho :S no tienes una cuenta hotmail para que podamos hablar sin estos problemas???Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 14:54 22 nov 2010 (UTC) me hare un yahoo entonces ;)Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 14:57 22 nov 2010 (UTC) esta bien, antes no nos pasaba esto :SJean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 15:00 22 nov 2010 (UTC) hola ljner lo que pasa es q no s como inscribirme y ademas no he tenido tiempo de usar la computadora porq en estos dias he estado cargada de examenes, me puedes decir como poder inscribirme porfa?Princesa arrancar (discusión) 22:57 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Si es cierto tienes razon, la verdad es que ese articulo lo puso un editor no registrado como a las ocho de la noche(Costa Rica, -6GMT) y solo le puso una = ), asi que yo decidi iniciar parte del articulo. Supongo que lo puedo terminar hoy. 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:39 23 nov 2010 (UTC)' Claro si quieres tambien lo puedes editar, por eso no le puse una plantilla. Por cierto ya probaste para hacerte el avatar? =) 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 16:32 25 nov 2010 (UTC)' Claro para el uniforme shinigami cuando estes en la pagina de items, usa el buscador de abajo y busca las palabra kosode, hakama, tabi y sandal(en esta busca la sandalia budista), con eso se hace un shinigami comun, pero lo que no se seria algo que parezca una placa de teniente. Ahora que lo veo Ijner, tu ya tienes ediciones suficientes para ser capitana =D 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 16:44 25 nov 2010 (UTC)' La verdad no importa, supongo que es diferente yo estube como cinco dias como teniente del noveno escuadron antes de ser capitan del decimotercero, pide la capitania cuando sientas que es el momento, en ese momento tendras mi voto asegurado =D 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 18:07 25 nov 2010 (UTC)' sip estas?? te tengo que decir algo importanteTercer Oficial de la 9º división Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 15:15 27 nov 2010 (UTC) are you there??Tercer Oficial de la 9º división Jean Pierre kurosaki (discusión) 18:08 28 nov 2010 (UTC) Bueno la verdad Ijner, supongo que usaras tu Bankai hasta la siguiente saga =D 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 22:49 28 nov 2010 (UTC)' Si, la siguiente, no se si esa sera la de los espadas pero no importa ya pelearas enserio 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 15:06 29 nov 2010 (UTC)' De nada. Por cierto viste que ya colocaron a Jean Pierre en el foro de ascenso a Capitan 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 'Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 21:26 4 dic 2010 (UTC)' *Supongo que todavia no estas interesada en tu propia capitania *Si el mio es ferreto28994@hotmail.com Bloqueo El Usuario ha sido bloqueado,debido a que he deducido que fue intencional.Para deshacer una edicion debes: #Hacer click en "Mis Herramientas",que se encuentra en una pequeña barra debajo.Al hacerle click te saldran varias opciones,has click en "Historial". #Luego te apareceran las ediciones del articulo.Arlado de ellas dice deshacer,para deshacer una,tienes que hacer click alli. Archivo:0.png '''Riarugādian Taichi Inuzuri' 14:19 7 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Ijner, queria hablarte de tus creaciones de episodios, es algo chiquito, es mejor que alternes las imágenes (una en izquierda y otra en derecha) así queda mejor :D ''Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru ''20:57 9 dic 2010 (UTC) y otra cosita, creo que es por tu regreso a pais natal, tienes muchas faltas de ortografía y no se entiende mucho lo que pones :S:S:S ''Archivo:10.jpeg Juubantai Taicho Jean Pierre Kidomaru ''21:04 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Esta buena la idea y me gustaria hacerla :D pero no se si ay que pedirle permiso a un administrador para hacerla :S Kyubantai Taicho: Toshiro Elric 21:26 9 dic 2010 (UTC) Bueno en realidad yo no fui de ayuda en esto, como tu y otro usuario(que tampoco es capitan), pero le que hice fue encontrar en que otra wiki esta activo, esto no se queda asi 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 '''''Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:26 16 dic 2010 (UTC) OK :) 30px|link=User:Hellblazer6 Jūsanbantai Taicho Shinryu Kuraiten 19:46 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola, soy Byakuya Uchiha, encantado :), cierto XD, de hecho, se lo estaba comentando a Shinryu XD Byakuya Uchiha 19:57 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Gracias, creía que era en darle a editar articulo :), y yo buscando algo para cambiar el titulo Byakuya Uchiha 20:15 16 dic 2010 (UTC)